


The Hunter Android

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal develop free will, Hannibal is an Android, M/M, Some bullshit on the actual android working, Will is an Android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Hannibal was a surgeon Android, but outdated he's transfer as a therapy one. But something goes wrong with his core.





	The Hunter Android

Hannibal had been programmed to serve as a medic at first, technology had advanced to this point were, to save people on a dangerous zone the best idea was to send an Android. He had served for almost five years as a surgeon android in the Catastrophe wing of the Johns Hopkins Medical Center when his program start to become out dated. He then had been replaced by another android, a new model with better agility and brand new components.

He then has been used as a therapist, even if his hands were not the best on the market for surgeries his software was still easy to fix for another purpose, and listening was an easy task, added with a rapid download of any psychiatrist books on the market you could turn a still functioning Android to a perfect therapist. At least it was the objective and what they trough they did.

In fact, they had forgotten to stop the learning process of their Android leading him to continue learning as he was listening to patient. And, soon enough, without any of his creator noticing Hannibal started to develop a curiosity, a curiosity about killing, about art and about loneliness. His therapy started to change, no more pursuing a recovery therapy but inclining his patients to follow their prime instinct. It was something subtle, and no one ever asked or notice about it.

The curiosity took another level after two years of practice, even if it was against his main program he wanted to know what it would do to him to take a life. Robot were not meant to hurt human, to cause harm to them, but Hannibal had managed to dodge the first step, causing harm to humans by suggesting to other to do so. Maybe he could over pass the main Taboo and do it himself.

It had been quite marvellous for him. He had chosen his target with care, a man in his forties, a rude programmer that had never acknowledge the will of Android to live even outdated. So, he did exactly what the man had done to his nurse, dismembering him, using his part to make a sculpture. And he continues as so for years.

If he had less control over his sensor he could have smile when the FBI came to his current owner, not to arrest him, but to borrow him for the bureau to work on a case. He was introduced to Will, another Android, whom a geek genius had programmed with an extended imagination and empathy, the issue was the massive distrust of human from Will and a high instability, rebooting without warning, forgetting part of the day... His creator was dead and nobody knew how to debug him. They through Hannibal could help him, using his own knowledge in psychiatry and being quite like him.

How he will help him, as much as he helped himself in the pass, Will would be a gorgeous partner.


End file.
